l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Frost (RickRoll)
Summary Fluff Background Frost was born to a clan of lycanthropes on in the Feywild, they were set up by a group of fomorians. The clan was destroyed and Frost watch from under a pile of furs his mother had left him under. A group of elves and eladrin showed up, tracking the fomorians and found Frost nearly dead from exposure. They brought him to the Isle of the Fey Court and he was raised as one of their own. He lacked the mental faculties of the eladrin, but possessed great strength and wisdom. They taught him how to fight and he specializes in quick, accurate strikes, not unlike many of the elven rangers who prowl the Feywild. Frost requested a leave from the Isle in order to learn more advanced techniques in the world outside the Fey's walls and was pointed to Daunton as they were looking for adventurers. Raised Among Another Race (Elves) - Perception a class skill Appearance and personality Age: 27 Gender: Male Height: 5'7" Weight: 148 lb. Alignment: unaligned Hooks Frost may be called back to aid his fey allies He hates fomorians and would love to strike a group of them Kicker Show Math Ability Scores Attacks +3 for Opportunity Attack due to Combat Superiority Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 11 (Class 9 + Con 2) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 (Race 6 - Equipment 1) Racial Features Shifter, Longtooth Bonus power - Longtooth Shifting +2 Athletics, +2 Endurance +2 to Strength and Wisdom Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Low-light Vision Languages: Common + any 1 Class Features Fighter +2 Fort Combat Challenge (Marking) Combat Superiority (Add Wisdom Bonus to OA, Stop Movement) Tempest Fighting Talent Feats Spiked Chain Training (Dragon Annual) - 1st Two Weapon Defence Bonus Midnight Blade Student - MP2 - +2 acrobatics, allows Dual Strike to target Ref instead of AC Skills and Languages Languages Common, Elven Powers Powers Known Fighter At-Will - 1st Level Reaping Strike Dual Strike Encounter - 1st Level Funnelling Fury Daily - 1st Level Villian's Menace Utility - 2nd Level Battle Fury Stance Racial Encounter Longtooth Shifting Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= }} Equipment Gold remaining 298 (100-100+315-25+8) Weight 91 / 180 lb (No Penalty) Tracking Treasure *+1 magic weapon & Mithril Chain +1 & 315 gp - http://www.enworld.org/forum/5135200-post310.html XP *1593 xp Changes *Retrained Toughness to Spiked Chain Training. *Retrained Footwork Lure to Reaping Strike *Added Utility power *Selected Midnight Blade Student as lvl 2 feat *Paid 25 gp for transfer enchantment ritual to spiked chain. *Sold 2 x short swords and regular chain - 8gp Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from renau1g *Comments: * Dual Strike & Funneling Fury- Added some wording to make sure it was clear. (Off-Hand Weapon, must target different creature than original target) *Basic Ranged Math Section - You had Javelin, should be handaxe. Also, added the heavy thrown tag to calculate correctly *Added a comment about OA's getting +3 to hit on them. *Skills Table - you didn't have your CHA penalty here, I added. Also, missing the check penalty on Thievery. All issues corrected so Approved. Approval 2 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Equipment: You have 15 gold left. * Equipment: You're carrying 83 lbs. Approved Level 2 Approval 1 Approval from renau1g Approval 2 Approval from ScorpiusRisk * You forgot to change your level in the summary. Status '''Status: Approved for level 1 by renau1g and ScorpiusRisk Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters